Sleeping Patterns
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: The things Wilson and House do to cure their insomina.


Title: "Sleeping Patterns"

Speculative Fiction: "House, M.D."

Owned by David Shore. Fox and USA Network own licensing rights. Rights also go with Bad Hat Harry, Shore Z, Heel-Toe Productions and NBC Universal. Copyrighted sometime in 2004.

Author: Aquarius Seth

Started and Completed on October 11, 2007.

(Wilson, House) Warning, the points of view switch in between chapters. Also this would have been my solution to the new team gathering. In a perfect world House would have fired them all and kissed and made up with the original ducklings. I'm sorry but the new team bores me to death and quite frankly I might have been the only person in the world that was jumping up and down for joy when CB died. I can't put into words how much I hated that character. So this is definitely an alternative House-universe story. So any readers that LOVE the new team or the off chance that there are CB fans out there, this one's not for you. Sorry. Thanks.

Rated: PG-13

Word Count: 4,821

--

Chapter One:

Time is a cruel and vindictive taskmaster.

That thought floated into my mind as I stared at the changing images on my television. I snapped back into the present and glanced around the room in four seconds. I sighed quietly and sank further into the covers.

I sighed into my pillow as I lay back down in my bed and let my eyes rest on the beige wall in front of me. Every few seconds the room would darken slightly as the light from the television adjusted to every new shot.

This was a nightmare. I have been trying to fall asleep for the passed four hours. I have had a hard time sleeping lately. It was almost a week ago since I got a full night's rest. I had gone to my regular doctor and he told me to give myself time, I would fall asleep. It was just a bad case of nerves.

What an idiot.

To make things worse, I still had to make it through tomorrow before I see Keystone and demand my medication. I have to sleep. I am only endangering my patients the longer I deal with my insomnia on my own.

I bought some herbal sleeping aids but I had an allergic reaction to it. Nothing serious, just a slight rash on my chest but it was enough for me to toss the rest of the bottle.

The only other option I have is drinking myself asleep but I have too much work to do, to show up to work slightly sluggish, besides I can not go to work buzzed. Cuddy might send me home with a warning once; I would not try my luck twice.

Giving up I got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and turned off the television as I grabbed my cell and pager and I walked out the door.

Chapter Two:

Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata Opera 27, No. 2" rang hauntingly in the wee hours of the morning. I sat in front of the piano but I was looking out the window. The CD played softly in the background.

I had a bottle of bourbon waiting only a few paces away. I could drink myself unconscious but with the responsibility of finding a new team looming over me, I could not get trashed.

I have already let two patients and a dog die, anymore and Cuddy will have to intervene and put me on suspension. Administrative suspension. I shuddered as my stomach acids threatened to shoot up.

If there was one thing I hated more than dealing with the idiots in clinic, it was getting shackled to a desk with paperwork.

Swearing I got up, jumped into the shower and made my way down to Princeton.

Chapter Three:

"Good morning Dr. Wilson." I smiled at the overnight receptionist.

"Good morning. How is the ER tonight?" I asked as she brought the patients and doctors up on her computer screen.

"It seems okay. Dr. Cameron is on tonight, so it's running very smoothly. Do you want me to check the clinic?"

"Sure." She flashed a smile at me and with a few taps she was looking at a new screen.

"It seems the clinic is a few doctors short. It is Peterson's weekend shift but he's trying to cover Dr. House's shift." House.

"I'll put in a few hours before I check on my patients. Just let the ER know that I am here, in case they need an extra pair of hands."

"Yes sir." I smiled at her and made my way to clinic. I had just signed in when I heard the announcement that I was here and available for ER patients. I picked up the first file I found in the in-patient rack as Nurse Brenda informed me of available rooms. I knew in a matter of minutes all of the ERs non-trauma cases would be sent here.

I had quite a bit of work to do. I sighed as I went to go see my first patient.

Chapter Four:

"Hello Dr. House." I glanced at the overnight receptionist.

"How's the ER tonight?" I was not here to socialize. I was here to kill time working.

"It's running smoothly Dr. House. Dr. Cameron is…."

"Let the ER know I'm here and call me if they have a waiting list longer than one person. I'll be in Hell." She gave me a startled look.

"Hell sir?" She looked concerned.

"Clinic! What other hell is there?" With that I walked away and snagged a cup of coffee from the cafeteria crew as they started preparing for their morning rounds.

It was not the best coffee in the world, drinking tar probably had a better taste but I needed caffeine. I made it down to the clinic waiting room and rolled my eyes at Nurse Brenda as she tried to organize the ER overflow. With great reluctance I signed in and shouted that I would be in room three.

"Clark, Joanna room there!" I shouted over the noise as I made my way to the room.

Chapter Five:

Now I knew for sure I needed to get some sleep. I could have sworn I heard House. I smiled at the absurdity of it. House would never kill his night at Clinic. I signed off on my second patient and switched files with a floating nurse. I ran over the admittance sheet as she directed the patient to the room.

I saw another twenty-five patients before I had to take a break. I dropped off my last file and was amazed to see that the waiting room was almost empty.

"Dr. Wilson?" I focused on Nurse Brenda and handed her my file.

"Wow, what happened?" I asked as I signed out.

"Dr. Keystone and Dr. House cleared a lot of patients."

"House? House, is doing his own clinic hours?" I asked stunned.

"Yes. He's been here for four hours."

"House? As in Gregory House, the guy who would rather jump out of a window instead of doing Clinic?"

:"Yes."

"Wow. Hell has frozen over."

"There is no Hell Wilson." I glanced over m shoulder to see him come up to the front desk. "Well besides Clinic." I smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Testing the durability of my sanity, you?"

"Couldn't sleep. Are you up for breakfast?"

"Always Wonder Boy." I asked that his and my patient files be sent to my office. We walked out of the hospital after I had informed the ER receptionist that we would be in the café across the street. She smiled and I followed House outside. We walked into a slow morning crowd. I recognized a few doctors and a couple of t he ER staff as they huddled around the counter.

House and I sat at a booth away from them. Bonnie came by with a steaming pot of coffee.

"Ah, finally good coffee." House muttered as he looked at the menu.

"What do you mean?" I asked as he poured himself a cup.

"I had to drink the cafeteria poison this morning. I'll be sick for days." I snorted slightly and ordered some pancakes with eggs.

"So what made you show up to Clinic?" I asked after House had placed his order.

"Couldn't sleep."

"How is your hand?" I asked as I eyed the bandages.

"I have more movement in it but it's still far from normal. Every once in a while I get this tingling sensation, like it's asleep. Besides that everything is okay."

"The pain medication?" I asked knowing this was a touchy subject between us.

"I'm only taking one extra pain pill in the morning. The other stuff knocks me out too easily. It's almost like taking morphine. It's great but I still need to function. Especially now, since I have a new team to put together. I can't let too many patients die. Cuddy will put on administrative detention and make me catch up on all of the paperwork I need to do. Even CLINIC is better than that!" I smiled softly at him as our orders arrived.

"So how long would it take you to catch up on your paperwork?" I asked as I took my first bite.

"Let me put it to you this way, if there is a god and the apocalypse did actually occur a million or so years from now, I would still have to finish up my files in the after-life."

"Wow. Seriously?"

"It's been awhile. I can't let these rookies do my files. They can't even save a patient's dog, forget people."

"So how is it going?" I asked as I took another bite. He sighed wearily.

"It's a nightmare. I haven't had to hold people's hands like this is such a long time. I'm tempted to give them my clinic hours. Knowing my luck these idiots would kill a patient with a cold."

"They can't be that bad can they?"

"Wilson, you're giving me a headache."

"Sorry. What time are they scheduled to show up?"

"Eight." I glanced at my watch it was almost nine.

"Um House?"

"Hey I just got out of voluntary Clinic. I need a small break before I go deal with them." I smiled slightly as House pushed his empty plate aside.

"Working at a teaching hospital does have certain drawbacks, doesn't it?" I asked right before I took another sip of coffee.

"Better than working at a non-teaching one. I would have been insane by now, if I was working anywhere else. Besides, I get to make my own hours, see however many patients I feel like and ward off Cuddy's advances. Only down side is the whole socializing thing."

"Yeah teaching is so bad. Oh talking about teaching, I have to give a few student presentations next week, Peterson will be covering my patients." House made a face.

"Great. Not only do I have to deal with applicants, I have to deal with Peterson too?"

"Only for a couple of days, three at the very most." House frowned at me and got up.

"This is the thanks I get for doing my clinic hours? NO wonder I don't do them!" He walked out. I smiled as I watched him walk back into the hospital.

"Will that be all sir?" I glanced up at Bonnie and asked for the check. "Excuse me but are you friends with that doctor?"

"Yes why?" I asked as she indicated House.

"George said he owes him a ham sandwich and two coffee pots worth." I smiled slightly and asked for House's tab. I forgot, a few days ago it was split pea soup day.

I paid off breakfast with a twenty and left a hundred with George to cover House's future meals. House would pay me back eventually. I left Bonnie a decent tip and went back to work.

Chapter Six:

I walked into my office to find Cuddy waiting for me.

"You're early?" She asked as she went through my calendar.

"Yeah. Why are you going through my calendar?"

"I thought maybe you would know when Wilson had his student presentations?"

"Wouldn't you find that on Wilson's computer?"

"Sure, if it wasn't locked up like Fort Knots."

"He said something about next week."

"Oh so it's next week?"

"Yeah, I don't know the days but it's next week."

"That's all I need to know. Why are you here at nine o'clock in the morning?"

"I have to stop recruits from killing patients don't I?"

"About that, House you have to stay with them. Wilson has his own patients. I have a hospital to run and neither Cameron nor Chase can do the teaching for you. It's your responsibility to find a team."

"I know Cuddy."

"House please." She was serious; her voice dipped like it always did when she was serious.

"I'll have them do research and clinic work. I'll work with them Cuddy." I heard myself promise.

"Thank you House. How is your hand?"

"I can't cover OR rotations yet but it's getting better."

"Good. The medication?"

"I'm off the morphine and sticking to vicodin. Ask Wilson, he'll tell you the same thing. Besides if I was still on morphine, I would have never shown up to work." She smiled at me and walked to the door.

"By the way, having them do clinic hours does not equal you doing clinic. You still owe me hours this week."

"Ah mom!" I exclaimed as I pouted at her as she waved me off.

I walked into the conference room and was slightly annoyed to find it empty. I paged them all as I started pulling books from the shelves. About eight minutes later, my remaining few wandered in.

"Seeing that you guys are succeeding in killing the majority of the patients we get, I have to start at the basics. Everyone grab a textbook and start reading. I can't let you guys treat patients yet. In a few hours, two of you will join me in the clinic and will help diagnosis patients you CAN'T kill." I walked out of the room and nodded to a few nurses as I walked by them.

I knocked on Wilson's door and went off to go see the head of the emergency room department.

Chapter Seven:

I wandered into the conference room a couple hours later pretending to be reading a chart. Half of them were talking about other things besides medicine.

"House, about this chat you signed off on…." I stopped and looked up. I had their undivided attention. "Where is House?" I asked as they slowly converged near the table.

"He took off a few hours ago. He said he would have us paged when he needed us." A guy informed me. I should have done more research on the remaining candidates.

"Is he getting his hand treated?" I asked while studying the group. Two other guys rolled their eyes at me. The three closest to the window had lost complete interest in me. Only the red head and two others wee looking at me. She gave me a quick spiteful look before she could blink it away. Poof it was gone, she looked like she hung on every word I said.

"He didn't say where he was going Dr. Wilson." Kutner, at least I think its Kutner said. I nodded and walked out.

I went on with my work and waited for the end of the day. I watched the candidates as House had them paged two at a time. Amazed he was throwing them up against simple clinic cases and reading took me by surprise. This was not his style.

I soon put it out of my mind as I went to go cover House's OR shift. I was just finishing up patching a patient when a nurse handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I focused on the patient.

"Meet me in room 1408 when you're done. It doesn't matter what time it is."

"The classroom?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I just need to wrap up, talk to the family and see that he makes it to recovery. Are you sure you want to wait that long?"

"Take your time."

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, I'll take one. See you later." He hung up and I went back to work.

I paged House half an hour later, he paged me back 1408. I had an OR nurse tell him I had some complications and to just go home. I got paged another 1408. Sighing I went to go talk to the family. Three hours later I made it to room 1408.

I was amazed to see House sitting on the desk and playing with his PSP. Okay, I was amazed to find him still there, not the game playing. His remaining recruits were still there. They looked bored out of their minds.

I cleared my throat as I walked into the room and handed House his cup of coffee.

"So how's Mr. Brown?" Startled that House would know my OR patient's name, I hesitated slightly.

"Good. He's in recovery. Strickland's shift started so he's in good hands."

"Good. Have you talked to Peterson lately?" Where was he going with this?

"Not lately. He went to a conference in San Diego, saving me a trip down there."

"He went to California? Where are you off to next week?" I did no want to discuss my meetings in front of these kids.

"San Antonio. House, why are we here and why are they here?" I asked.

"Ah! The million dollar question. LIGHTS!" He shouted as I noticed the floor nurses in the room. One of them hit the lights as House clicked on the first image from a projector. "Earlier today I asked my recruits to do research while I found safe cases for them to work on. This is what I found. Note the clock." I tuned out the rest of his speech as I saw myself on the screen. Shocked, my mouth fell open. "Wilson, why did you come into the room?"

"I needed to go over a chart with you." I offered meekly.

"Did anyone offer to help you?" There were protests and sputters from the group. One of the eyes rolling doctors stood up to protest.

"But he's an oncologist. You don't treat cancer!"

"Wrong. As a diagnostician, you have to work with every single doctor that comes your way. Do you think a patient is going to be worried about your specialty? Please note the clock. It took a whole two minutes for someone to answer his questions. LIGHTS!" I closed my eyes and blinked until they adjusted to the light in the room. "None of you have earned the right to snub anyone here. I know janitors that know more than you do. On that happy note, you are all fired." As expected there were loud protests as I stood there stunned.

"You can't do that!" Someone protested.

"Just did. Thank you ladies, good night." House said to the nurses and for the first time, I noticed Cuddy at the back door. She said nothing but she walked out before the protesters could notice her.

"House? Did you see…?"

"Damned good coffee Wilson. By the way, how much do I owe you for breakfast this morning?" He asked as he walked out of the room. I followed him outside before anyone else could.

"House, you can't fire everyone!"

"Just did."

"But House…."

"Do you think Peterson, Strickland or Blackwell will deal with that shit?"

"No but House…."

"Exactly, they would be demanding I fire them. This saves me unnecessary socializing time."

"House…."

"It's done Wilson. I'm sorry you had to deal with that crap. Let me make it up to you by buying you dinner."

"House…" I turned as I heard the door hinge squeak.

"I'll take this up with the Dean of Medicine!" Cutthroat protested, at least I thought it was Cutthroat.

"Go ahead. She'll tell you the same thing I will. It's my team, my decision." House tossed over his shoulder as I walked out of the small hallway and into the adjacent one.

"But House, what will you do without a team?"

"I'm not without a team. Cuddy let me know earlier that Foreman was fired from Boston. She's in negotiations to rehire him. With him back in the fold, my two other wayward children will come home."

"House?"

"Hey dealing with Cameron is easier than that crap isn't it?" I nodded as we made it to the elevator.

Chapter Eight:

I knew he would have never told me. He would think it was ratting on them. Sure he said he would check them out for me but I had the janitor install a camera in the room, just in case.

"Why didn't you let me know you had a camera in there?"

"If I did, you would have been following me around all day asking me to give them another chance." His silence spoke volumes.

"But House…."

"Wilson, it's over and done with. Just let it go. Please?" With that one please, the rest of his lecture went out the window. He sighed and followed me out of the elevator and to his car.

"What do you want to eat House?" He asked as I opened my door as soon as he reached over to unlock it.

"Are you up for Chinese?" I asked.

"Sure." We went to my favorite Chinese restaurant and made small talk before I saw that worried look he always got when he had to ask me something serious.

"What?" I asked as the egg drop soup came around. He looked frightened to death all of the sudden. I knew what was going to happen. He was trying to rationalize that 'I love you.' He put it in the back of his mind, he tried to dismiss it but being Wilson, he needed to ask.

"Oh nothing." He sighed.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Because I meant it." Now he looked terrified.

"Meant what?"

"What I said."

"What?" He asked in a small squeaky voice before he cleared his throat. I just looked at him long enough to watch a blush develop on his skin.

"House, its irrational. You are the most rational person I know."

"I can't care about my best friend?" I asked around an egg roll. I glanced at him and watched his body sag against his chair. He looked relieved. Oh yeah, Wilson took it at face value and had been worrying about it for days. Sad thing is I meant it, like he interpreted it.

I could not tell him the truth here, he would probably bolt and if he has been having trouble sleeping, it would not end up well. I will just tell him later.

Chapter Nine:

I felt like an idiot. Here I was doing exactly what House always accuses me of. Worrying something he said to death. Now that we closed that subject with a 'best friend' meaning, I felt so much better.

We were able to talk about various other things but soon my lack of sleep came over me. He noticed my exhaustion and called it a night. He drove us back to his apartment, since it was closer.

I thanked him and crashed in his spare bedroom. I felt him undo my tie but I could not force my eyes open again. I just relaxed into his confident movements and sank further into a much-needed sleep.

I never felt him leave the room, nor did I feel the sheets lift over me.

It was not until almost five thirty the next morning that I though something felt wrong. There was a heavy weight over me. Startled awake, I jerked to realize it was House. He moaned and pulled me closer, still fast asleep.

I knew I had to get up soon but it felt good being held once again. It felt very good. I have not had this close human contact since my relationship with the peds nurse ended.

I slowly exhaled and inhaled as I listened to House's even breathing. I lay in his arms until six when I knew I had to move. I carefully got out of bed making sure I did not wake him up. He rolled over and continued to sleep heavily. I sighed and got into the shower.

House was still fast asleep when I got out twenty minutes later. I had left a change of clothes in a dry cleaners bag in the closet. Sure enough it was still there. Some dust had accumulated on the bag but the clothes themselves were still clean. I got partially dressed in the bathroom before I wandered into the kitchen to see what I could throw together for breakfast, for two people.

Deciding on French toast, I was halfway through making it when I heard the shower go on again. I started brewing a fresh pot of coffee as I glanced back into House's nearly empty fridge. Half of the stuff in there was ready to go out, so I trashed it. I would have to restock his refrigerator later on today.

A few minutes later I saw a grumpy looking House shuffle into my view.

"Why are you awake at this hour?" I laughed softly and poured him a cup of coffee.

"I cleaned out your refrigerator, you are bad House." A mumbled reply never became clear as he drank some coffee, after he prepared it.

"I'm too tired to go grocery shopping. What's for breakfast?"

"French toast. I don't have the time for pancakes. Do you have any powdered sugar?"

"Sure, it's next to the low-fat pretzels." So that was a no. I opened a cabinet to find syrup. I put it between us as I took a plate to the table.

"What time are you supposed to go in?"

"Eight. I guess I have to make some calls and talk to Cameron and Chase, after Cuddy yells at me."

"House, you aren't going to do anymore interviews?" I asked as the toast fell apart in my mouth.

"No."

"You know what that means right?"

"Yes and drop it. It's too early to go into this okay? Did you sleep well last night?" I felt my face flush as I drank some coffee. Hopefully he did not notice.

"Yeah, I was exhausted. Well are you almost ready to go?" I asked as I put my empty plate in the sink.

"Yeah." I washed the dishes I had used and House's when he was done. I had just finished drying and putting them away when House appeared with my shirt and tie.

"Let's go then." I mumbled as I finished getting dressed. I grabbed the trash as I walked out the door. We had some idle conversation on our way to work, as we passed the diner I let him know about his tab.

"Thanks, I thought George was putting too much salt in my food. I'll pay you back later on today."

"No rush." I mumbled as I found my parking space.

"By the way Wilson?" House asked as he opened his door.

"What?"

"I meant it like you understood it. See you later." My ears rung with the sound of the door closing.

Chapter Ten:

Sure enough Cuddy was waiting for me with a Foreman update. I sort of brushed her off as she updated me on Cameron and Chase's schedules.

"I got a long line of complaints from applicants." She let me know as we got into the same elevator.

"Figured. What did you tell them?"

"Your decision was final."

"Good."

"House?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you closing the job interviews?"

"It's up to the ducklings. I know towards the end Cameron and Wilson were ready to go to war over me but I think the issue will resolve itself. Wilson's too much of a pacifist to let it go on."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah. Why?" She hit the stop button before we reached the floor.

"Because he's gone above and beyond friendship House. He put his license on the line for you."

"I know." I muttered as I hit the floor button again.

"Be nice to him House."

"I am."

"House, he's proven himself over and over again. You can't tell me you don't know!"

"Know what?" I asked as the elevator stopped.

"He loves you." I rolled my eyes at her and waited or the doors to open. "Better yet, I think he's in love with you." She nailed it.

"Sure and that outfit makes you look like a nun." I called out over my shoulder as I walked onto a crowded floor.

"House!" I smiled over my shoulder and waved at her.

Fist thing is first. I have to call Foreman.

The End.


End file.
